werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
I Tried To Live/Transcript
Introduction : Jake voiceover: I am the first vampire in history, the Original. Three hundred years ago, I called Los Angeles home. Now, I've returned, drawn by a witch who seeks to use my unborn child as leverage in a brewing war. But this quest for power has turned brother against brother, leaving our family more divided than ever. Now that Christopher has returned, can our family unite to face this new threat? Chamberlain Mansion : and Christopher sit opposite each other in the living room as each of them read their own book. Jake is reading "A Poison Tree" by William Blake, and Christopher is reading one of his grimoires. A dead girl lays on the coffee table, her neck bleeding from puncture wounds in her neck, while they listen to classical music. : Jake sighs: I presumed, after so much time desiccating in a coffin, that my baby brother might be a bit peckish. : Christopher: annoyed And I explained to my big brother that forgiveness cannot be bought. I'd simply prefer to see a change in behavior that indicates contrition and personal growth. : rolls his eyes guiltily, and Christopher gestures to the girl on the table : Christopher: Not this nonsense. : Jake: grins Well, I couldn't very well let her go to waste, could I? : looks up from his book to see the girl bleeding out onto the table, where the blood drips onto the floor : Christopher: Ah, yes. : voiceover, Jake recites "A Poison Tree" by William Blake : Jake: narration I was angry with my friend: looks at Christopher I told my wrath, my wrath did end. I was angry with my foe: the French Quarter, Jeffery walks into the Palace Royale Hotel, looking for Jake I told it not, my wrath did grow. And I watered it in fears, Night and morning with my tears; And I sunned it with smiles, Kieran pulls wooden boards off of the windows of St. Anne's Catholic Church, and waves to a group of men standing outside the door to come in And with soft deceitful wiles. And it grew both day and night, looks over at Christopher, and then to Charlotte as she walks through the room and into the kitchen, her hand resting on her pregnant belly 'Til it bore an apple bright. And my foe beheld it shine. And he knew that it was mine. And into my garden stole watches Christopher set down the grimoire and follow Charlotte into the kitchen When the night had veiled the pole; In the morning glad I see, My foe outstretched beneath the tree. : the kitchen, Christopher finds Charlotte rooting through the fridge to make herself breakfast. Christopher leans in the doorway and smiles at her : Christopher: Good morning. : Charlotte: (smiles) Hey. Listen, I know I'm the only one in this house that actually drinks milk, but would it kill any of you to make sure it's on the grocery list? : Christopher: Speaking of, add bleach. ... You know, I do hope my siblings were hospitable to you in my absence. : Charlotte: In your absence, as you like to call it-- which is a way-too-polite way of saying that your brother put a dagger in your heart-- looks up to see Christopher bringing a bowl, a spoon, and a bag of cereal to the counter I have been attacked by French Quarter vampires, I've had to live in a house with a secret dungeon full of coffins, and I was nearly murdered by witches who are convinced my baby is Lucifer. : smiles sympathetically as he pulls orange juice and milk out of the fridge, pours Charlotte a bowl of cereal, and then fills it with milk. When Charlotte realizes that they had milk all along, she looks slightly guilty and embarrassed : Charlotte: Oh... milk. beat He's been fine. Jake was weirdly protective, I know I have you to thank for that. : Christopher: I'm just happy to see that you're in one piece. smiles at her and hands her the bowl of cereal So, back to the murderous witches. I have some concerns. : Charlotte: worried They're evil. And, my life is still magically linked to Zander Deveraux, which is not comforting. : Christopher: Yes, I think it's time we took care of that little problem. : suddenly enters the kitchen, dragging the corpse of the girl he killed across the floor behind him : Jake: I am all for it. As soon as they're unlinked, we get to leave this crap town. Who do we have to kill? : Christopher: this for a moment Probably no one. : gives Christopher a significant look of disbelief. Christopher rolls his eyes and sighs : Christopher: Alright, potentially everyone. turns to leave TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS Chamberlain Mansion Christopher: Poetry about posioned apples from dead trees. Looks like someone's worried about impending daddy-hood. Jake: Nonsense. In your presence, all problems turn to pixie-dust and float away! Christopher: Strange, I don't recall any pixie-dust from the darkness of the coffin I was recently forced to endure. Jake: What are you doing with those spellbooks? Christopher: Well, in exchange for my freedom, I promised the witch Graysin that I would share a few pages from my grimoire to help him learn to control his magic. I thought we'd begin with a little un-linking spell. Jake: stunned Wait, you want to use him to un-link Charlotte from Zander Deveraux? Christopher: Zander brought us here under false pretenses! He doesn't just want us to take down Jeffery and his minions, he wants to take Graysin back. So, he yolked his own cause to ours with magic threats and half-truths! Well, no more. As of now, our deal with Zander Deveraux is null and void. smiles wryly Christopher: Jacob, I need you to come with me. I need five minutes alone with Graysin. You need to make certain that I am not interrupted. You stay here and watch Charlotte. Jake: How did I get elected super-nanny? Most mportantly, who put you in charge? ST. ANNE'S CATHOLIC CHURCH is sketching with charcoal on his easel in his bedroom in the attic when Christopher arrives and leans against the doorway as he knocks on the door. Graysin smiles at him as he holds up several pages of his grimoire wrapped in a cloth Christopher: I made you a promise. Graysin: excited Come in! in the attic, Graysin spreads one of the pages of Christopher's grimoire on his table and reads it. Christopher holds an elaborately woven knot of rope in his hands Graysin: It's a spell of unknotting? Christopher: up the knot This is a sanguinum knot. The witches use it as representational magic. If you can unknot this using that spell, you will have taken a step towards learning control. This is one of my later spells. It requires much more power than you realize. Now, if you can perform this, then I shall return with another page. walks toward the door, then turns back to him A spell of your choosing, next time. smiles at Graysin warmly before he leaves. Graysin looks at the spell and the knot on his table LAFAYETTE CEMETERY has just awakened in one of the cemetery's many mausoleums and is struggling against the grip of the masked men who knocked him out. The men shackle Zander's wrists to chains that hang from the ceiling Zander: Let go of me! Julia: Leave him be. Zander: appalled Killing me to get to Jake-- or his baby-- is not the answer! Julia: through her bag I'm not gonna kill you Zander. I am the last remaining Elder of our coven. It is my duty to protect our power, and our power means nothing if that baby grows another day. turns to face Zander. That baby will bring death to us all. Zander: scared What are you gonna do? holds up a large, old-looking metal syringe with a long needle. Zander seems to recognize it, because the sight terrifies her, and he desperately tries to back away despite being chained up Zander: No, no, Julia, no. No, no, don't! CHAMBERLAIN MANSION her bedroom, Charlotte suddenly yelps in pain and instinctively grabs her neck. When she pulls her hand away, she notices blood on her fingers from a small puncture wound that is already starting to heal. Christopher hears her shout and rushes in the room Charlotte: AHH! Jake: unnerved What the hell was that? Charlotte: Hell if I know. It felt like I was being stabbed. and Jake both get a dawning realization that something bad is happening Christopher: Time for the demon spawn to snack! Charlotte: laughs I really wish you wouldn't call her that. Christopher: Oh, sorry, have you picked another name yet? Charlotte: I feel fine... which is weird. I'm sure it's Zander-related. Christopher: Then, do me a favor, and don't die on my watch. I'll never hear the end of it. Charlotte: You know, when I first met you, I thought you were a real dick. Christopher: smiles What changed your mind? Charlotte: laughs Oh, I still think you're a dick! I've just grown to like that about you. Christopher: chuckles Aw, well, that's sweet of you to say. face becomes more serious Remember it when I'm gone. Bar and Jake have just rushed into the back room, where they find a just-now-awakening Graysin on the floor of the kitchen. Christopher helps him up :Christopher: gruffly What happened? :Graysin: It was Julia. rubs head and groans as he looks around Her men took Zander. :Jake: sighs Day one with you in charge, brother, and already the witch linked to Charlotte has been abducted by zealots. :Christopher: Graysin Where is he? :Graysin: If I tell you where Julia is, you'll just kill her. :Jake: Isn't that obvious? :Graysin: Look, I know she's a little... coo-coo, but she's our last living Elder. That might not mean a lot to you, but it means plenty to us. The Elders are the only ones who can do important spells. :Christopher: Like completing the Harvest ritual? :Graysin: confused You know about that? :Christopher: Oh, you'd be astounded by the things I know. :Jake: Graysin Allow me to entertain you with today's list of priorities. One, unlink your friend Zander so he no longer controls the fate of the woman carrying my child. Two, convince my brother to accept my heartfelt apologies for some recently dodgy behavior. Three...there is no three. :Christopher: I believe what my brother is attempting to communicate here is that neither the life of this Elder, nor the Harvest ritual, nor your coven's connection to magic are of any relevance to him whatsoever. beat Now talk. LAFAYETTE CEMETERY and Christopher have found Zander in the mausoleum, and they immediately break him free from her chains :Zander: groans Julia stuck me with a needle. Cursed objects were created a long time ago. We use them so we don't get busted by Jeffery for doing magic. The one she used is called the Needle of Sorrows. It was cursed in 1860 when... :Jake: him off Jump ahead a few decades and tell us what it does, Alexander? :Zander: It has only one purpose: to kill a child in utero by raising her blood temperature. :and Christopher are both stunned and furious :Christopher: It's for a miscarriage. nods So, how much time do we have to fix this? :Zander: It will do what it's meant to by tonight's high tide. And believe me, it will work. I saw her use a similar object on a kid who went mad and killed a bunch of priests. :Jake: I'd like to have a chat with this Julia. Where can I find her? :Zander: You won't. There are a thousand places she could hole up to wait it out. :Christopher: That's precisely why we need to unlink you from Charlotte. No more danger toward her or the child. :Zander: head in confusion No, what? If I am not linked to Charlotte, I lose my leverage on you. We had a deal! :Christopher: We are not on the same side, Alexander Deveraux. Our deal no longer stands! scoffs in outrage Chamberlain Mansion lays in bed as Jake blots sweat from her forehead and chest with a washcloth :Jake: Stop fussing, will you? Christopher will be here any minute. :Charlotte: groans I feel like I've been microwaved. :Jake: Hey! Just because you're carrying my baby doesn't mean you get to act like one! I'm sure my little girl is healing you up as we speak. :runs in with Zander. Jake stands to greet them, but is appalled when he sees who Christopher has brought with him :Jake: What the hell is he doing here? :Zander: sighs I'm trying to help. :Jake: Help? You're the reason we're in this bloody mess! Why aren't we unlinked with this witch already, Christopher? :Christopher: Jacob, let him do what he can. :Zander: I may know a way to slow the fever down. But, I'm gonna need some special herbs. ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH :Pastor receives a text message from Chief Sullivan that reads, "3631 CHARBONNET ST. LOWER 9TH WARD." He puts his phone in his pocket and goes to leave, but he's stopped by Jake :Jake: Going somewhere? :Pastor: nervously You're early. :Jake: Well, it's a good thing I am. You seem hell-bent on enacting vengeance all on your lonesome. The trouble is, I need something from Julia before you send her off to meet her maker. So, I propose we strike a deal! sits down in a pew Bring her here! In exchange, I'll even ensure your niece, remains safe. Oh, I'd so hate for her to get caught up in all of this. :the police officers in the Faction return to the church with Julia, who is handcuffed and brought to the front of the room :Julia: appalled This is outrageous! What is the charge? :officers sit her in a pew and leave :Pastor: Please, Julia. You know that Jeffery runs the vampires in this town. is handed a folded cloth by the officer, which is revealed to contain the Needle of Sorrows Who do you think runs everything else? holds the needle up and calls out to Jake, who vamp-speeds to his side I believe this is what you were looking for? :Jake: Hello, Julia. :Julia: shocked You made a deal with him? :Pastor: furious After what you did to my nephew, I'd deal with the devil himself just to make you suffer! :Julia: up and gets in his face You can't hurt me. The entire witch community will turn against you! :Jake: impatient ENOUGH! Please, enough! I don't care about witch politics. I don't care about your ridiculous little Harvest ritual. What I care about is this trinket. holds up the Needle of Sorrows Undo its curse, or I'll show you things worse than death! :Julia: smirks Dark objects don't come with an off-switch! The curse took root in Zander, he's linked to your devil child. It's just a matter of time! Chamberlain Mansion :is wrapped in a towel, sitting outside beside the swimming pool, while Christopher assists Zander in helping with the herbs. He shrugs off his jacket and rolls up his sleeves :Christopher: She's burning up! We need to do this now. :Zander: Get her in the water! :jumps into the pool and helps Charlotte in. Zander mixes herbs in a cup and follows them into the water as well :Christopher: frustrated I don't see how a midnight swim is supposed to help. :Zander: Her temperature is sky-high. The water, with the help of the herbs, should cool us down. hands Charlotte the herbal concoction Drink this! turns to Christopher You're going to have to get her heart rate down. :Christopher: How do you suggest I do that? :Zander: Hold her. It's a natural human remedy to slow the heart rate and reduce blood pressure. :picks Charlotte up and holds her bridal-style in the pool :Christopher: Graysin will break the link, we just need time. :clings to Christopher and groans as she gasps for breath ST. ANNE'S CHURCH / Chamberlain MANSION :is sitting on his bed in his room, studying the spell intently. He stares at the sanguinum knot on his vanity, and after a moment, he stands up and walks over to it. He picks up the knot with both hands and takes a breath before he begins the spell. This time, he recites it properly :Graysin: whispers Phesmatos omnio legares cordate... :the swimming pool at the Chamberlain Mansion, Charlotte begins hyperventilating :Charlotte: I can't breathe! :Christopher: Okay, long deep breaths, Charlotte! Look at me. Long deep breaths, just focus on the sound of my voice. lowers his voice to a whisper You'll be okay. You'll be okay. :Graysin's room, he continues the spell :Graysin: Phesmatos omnio legares cordate sangorium. :clock on his table chimes as it hits 09:00PM :screams in pain and thrashes in Christopher's hold :Charlotte: AHHHH! AHHHH! :knot in Graysin's hands floats in the air and begins to unknot itself :starts to gasp as the linking spell begins to lift. Charlotte continues to groan in pain :knot completely unravels itself in midair, and Graysin smiles in happiness :the pool, Zander looks up at the sky, looking almost disappointed :Zander: I just felt it lift. :starts to calm down, and Christopher looks stunned. Charlotte stands up on her own, but still leans against Christopher, still weak from the spell. Zander picks up a knife and pokes his palm with it. Charlotte looks at her palm, and she and Christopher both look relieved when she's not injured. Christopher holds her hand and he and Charlotte stare at each other for a long moment. Zander notices their shared glances, so Christopher quickly lets go and leads Charlotte out of the pool :Christopher: Come on, let's go. :Zander: Christopher... as soon as your brother finds out that the link is broken, he'll kill Julia. I know you don't owe me anything, but please, don't let him kill her. :zooms out of the pool and pulls his phone out of his jacket on the table :Zander: Christopher! She's our only access to the power we need to survive. Promise me that you'll stop him! :ignores him and dials a number into his phone before raising it to his ear. It's Jake, though only Christopher's side of the call is heard :Christopher: It's me, where are you? beat Don't hurt her. I'll be there shortly. hangs up and turns to Zander I'll make you one last promise. I won't let my brother kill Julia. :nods at him gratefully, and Christopher picks up his jacket and shoes and walks away. Zander and Charlotte turn to get out of the pool, but Charlotte stops Zander at the steps :Charlotte: I know you were just using me to save your people, but try it again, and I'll kill you. :leaves, and Zabder sighs in defeat ST. ANN'S CATHOLIC CHURCH :Julia, and the Pastor are still arguing in the church :Jake: You're a piece of work, Julia. But, guess what? I'm quite a piece of work myself. You know, I contemplated leaving bits of you artfully arranged outside your family's tomb? I thought it would leave a fitting message. zooms over to Julia and pulls her up into a choke-hold Don't. Touch. My. Wife. :enters and approaches them at the front of the room :Christopher: Leave her. :pulls Julia into a headlock and stands back as he watches Christopher walk down the aisle toward them :Christopher: I gave my word. :Jake: You tend to give your word at the most inopportune times, brother. We've been doing things your way all day. Come on! Just one little snap and it's "Toodle-loo, Julia." She deserves it! :Christopher: Jacob, don't make another move. You have asked for my forgiveness. I will grant you that forgiveness, but do not make me break my word. :Jake: arms wide My noble brother, how was that for personal growth, eh? Still, it is just like you to spoil all of my fun. :Christopher: Julia in the eyes Oh, not necessarily. :walks over to one of the men who helped Julia and telekinetically rips his heart out, throws a second man up into the air, and does the same to a third as he rips out the man's heart. He turns to Jake with a bloody heart in each hand, and drops them to the floor. He pulls out his pocket square to wipe his hands as Julia stares in horror, and Jake grins proudly behind her :Christopher: Now, I swore you would not die by my brother's hand. I said nothing of my own. grabs Julia in a choke-hold and pushes her backwards Nobody hurts my family and lives. quickly snaps her neck, and turns to leave No one. Chamberlain MANSION :has stopped by to find Jake. Charlotte answers the door :Graysin: Where is he? I've been trying to find him all day. Jeffery knows that Jake lied to him about where he lives. :Charlotte: sighs I'm not his damn keeper, Graysin. :Graysin: Fine! Just... tell him to call me, please. :Charlotte: Okay. :shuts the door, and Graysin walks away from the house, not knowing that Jeffery is standing behind the tree and has heard their entire conversation. Jeffery sees a bunch of apples that have fallen from the apple tree and onto the ground. When he picks one up, he flashes back to when he was just a young boy, right before Jake adopted him, when he was being whipped by the plantation's slave-master. Young Jeffery picks up an apple and lobs it at the man in anger. In the present, Jeffery looks at the apple in his hand, and then looks over at the front door to the plantation house :short while later, someone knocks on the door again. Charlotte goes to answer, thinking it's Graysin again, but it's Jeffery :Charlotte: Ugh, what the hell, Graysin? :opens the door to find that Graysin is on the porch, and he startles her :Jeffery: smiles Hi there, I'm Jeffery. I don't think we've met! :looks scared and angry OUTSIDE ROUSSEAU'S :Jake angrily stomps away from the bar, but Jeffery catches up with him '' :Jeffery: Hey, where you been? :stops walking and rolls his eyes in annoyance before turning to Jeffery'' :Jeffery: Not still mad about our tiff the other night, are you? :Jake: fakely Water under the bridge. :Jeffery: I'm feeling like right now's not the right time to pursue a relationship. Life's all about timing, you know? Speaking of, I swung by your house earlier to commiserate over a drink, but I must have just missed you. :Jake: Oh, the Palace Royale didn't suit me, I moved on weeks ago. :Jeffery: and shakes his head knowingly Nooo, I mean your other place. Chamberlain MANSION :comes home to find the house empty :Christopher: around Charlotte? OUTSIDE ROUSSEAU'S : and Jeffery are still talking in the street :Jeffery: Interesting location to put down your roots, the same plantation where I was a slave. I guess that's why you never invited me over. :Jake: smiles Well, how rude of me. I'll speak to Christopher. I'm sure he'll be pleased to host you for the evening! Especially after you were so hospitable to him. :Jeffery: and chuckles Good! I look forward to it. :and Jake continue to shake hands, but as soon as Jeffery leaves, Jake's smile disappears and begins to look worried '' Chamberlain Mansion :Christopher: Charlotte's gone. Where is she? :anxiously walks into Charlotte's room and joins Christopher'' :Jake: Jeffery was here. :looks stunned, and absentmindedly drops the phone from his ear '' '''END CREDITS' See More Category:Transcripts Category:Season One